narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazan Clan
The Kazan clan (火山一族, Kazan Ichizoku) is a clan of shinobi in Kirigakure known for their use of Kenjutsu and Lava Release . The clan is considered a close ally of the Yuki clan and until the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War, the mortal enemy of the Tatsumaki clan. Reworking Background Founding Hundreds of years before the start of the series, a swordsman who would later be called Mumei, committed an unknown act and was punished by having his original name stripped from him and was branded with a universal mark of shame on his forehead. He was also forbidden from taking his own life or asking for somebody to kill him. Doomed to be shunned by everybody he meets, he eked out a living as a mercenary. Desperate to die, Mumei became a mercenary and threw himself into countless battles, but survived them all. Overtime, word of his skill spread, yet because of his mark he was treated horribly by everybody he met. Eventually he came to the village of the Hikage clan and was denied shelter by all but one. Surprised at the man's kindness, he agreed to tell his story when asked by Norowa. The next day, while his host was away, he explored the library and accidentally discovered a secret passage. Much to his horror, he discovered a secret lab where Norowa was performing human experimentation. Freeing the two captives, he took them to the village elder and then confronted Norowa with the Hikage clan's strongest fighters. However, Norowa using his newfound powers, proceed to slaughter the Hikage fighters and mangled Mumei's right arm. During the confrontation, Mumei was knocked into a river and was believed to have drowned. An unknown amount of time later, Mumei woke up in a bed being watch by a women with pale skin and dark black hair. The women explains that she found him close to death in the river and rescued him, including healing his mangled arm. He asks why she saved him despite his mark, she states that everybody deserves second chances, stating that she used to be a murderer for hire before repenting. Listening to her explanation that she studied with a ninja monk in order to start her redemption journey, she tells him of the monk's location if he wishes to go seek him out. Several weeks later, Mumei finds the ninja monk and over the next five years later, trains under him, learning ninjutsu and even discovering how to control his kekkei genkai, the Lava Release. After leaving the monk's temple, he finds a village being destroyed by Norowa Hikage and engages him, causing Norowa to retreat. Noticing he was acting more like a wild animal, he plans with the Hikage clan to kill him. A day later, Mumei manages to lure into a trap and kills Norowa. This act would cause him to become famous throughout the Land of Water and he eventually married, though he never forgot the black haired woman who saved his life. Mumei would go on to teach his ten children kenjutsu and for those who inherited his kekkei genkai, how to control it. One of his grandson's later discovered that the black haired woman belonged to the Yuki clan and married her granddaughter. Many historians argue over what Mumei's original name and the act that caused him to be branded. Some believe that he accidentally destroyed a rival kenjutsu school with his Lava Release, others believe that he intentionally murdered everybody in the school and burned it down. all agree that he was the founder of what would later be known as the Kazan clan. Centuries later, the Kazan clan would be defeated in battle alongside the Yuki clan and annexed into Kirigakure, becoming members of the lowest caste. Kirigakure Abilities Traditions Kenjutsu Due to the clan's origins, Kenjutsu is highly encouraged and those who join the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist are highly honored and are coveted as teachers. Lava Release For those who possess the clan's kekkei genkai, they are taught how to control it from a young age. This is done to prevent the user from accidentally destroying anything or harming anybody by accident. In the past, if a Lava Release user purposefully misused their power, their arms would be cut off and they would be branded with a symbol similar to the one Mumei had, though this practice has fallen out of use in modern times. Trivia References Thanks you to HEXX5 for making the clan symbol. Category:DRAFT